The Best Night Ever
by 66Witch
Summary: This story is a kind of sequel to The Joys Of Being Parents... It's about what happened later that night...


**Title:** The Best Night Ever

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** Actually this is more _R_ than _M_, so please only read it when you're old enough for that!

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is a kind of sequel to "The Joys Of Being Parents" _wink_ It's about what happened later that night...

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I thought I give you this little one shot before I go on vacation, I'm glad I could finish it on time. Hope you all like it. _wink_

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** This will be my last story before I go on vacation. But I still hope that after that I'll have some more time to write something for you before university starts again. But if not, be sure I'll be back around Christmas.

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

**The Best Night Ever **

It was late at night when Wyatt unlocked the door to his and Chris' apartment. He had had a long evening at the restaurant, with that group of lawyers who came from a convention or something... 20 layers came in at 10 pm and all wanted a warm meal...

Now it was almost one o'clock in the morning and all Wyatt thought about was Chris, who probably was already asleep by now.  
So he was really surprised, when he entered their apartment and saw his lover, half sitting half lying on their fluffy sofa, only dressed in his boxers, reading a book...

When he heard the door, the younger one looked up and then smiled: "Wyatt! You're back!"

Wyatt just grimaced.

"Hard day, huh?" Chris asked, a little bit worried.

Wyatt shrugged and then smiled at his brother, when he went over to him. "The hardest part was not being able to be with you..." he said then before he bend down to give Chris a soft kiss. "How is Patty? he added.

"I fed her about 45 minutes ago and since about 15 she's fast asleep..." Chris answered smiling.

Wyatt nodded, smiling, too. "Just give me 5 minutes for taking a shower," he said then with a wink, and went into their bathroom.

Chris followed him with the eyes, then he stood up and went over to the bathroom door. Leaning against the door frame he watched as Wyatt took of his shirt, his socks, his jeans... He watched his brother until he was completely naked. Then he observed how Wyatt stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

The blond man hadn't noticed his brother's presence, he was too exhausted from work. But even if he felt like he could fall asleep right on the spot, there was still something he wanted to do this night... He just needed a little refreshing first...

Chris watched his brother. He watched him pull back his hair when he throw his head back to let the water ran down his face. He watched the water ran down his muscular chest.

Soon the younger one couldn't stand that sight anymore. So he freed himself from his boxers, then took some of the shower gel in his hands before he stepped next to Wyatt and started to soap his chest.

Wyatt's eyes snapped open when he felt that soft touch. Chris was standing in front of him, his eyes focused on his lover's chest, as a smile played around his lips. Wyatt observed him as his brother's hands wandered over his chest as if the would do it for the first time. And man he enjoyed that feeling Chris gave him.

But today was not for himself... He wanted this to be the best night ever for the one he loved. This was supposed to be Chris' night. So he took Chris' hands and pulled him close. And when Chris hugged him, Wyatt's hands moved over Chris back down to his ass.

Chris loved the feeling of his brother's warm body against his own. And he couldn't help moaning, when he felt Wyatt's still a little soapy fingers play around his entrance.

The older of the two, took advantage of this, when he kissed Chris deeply, exploring the other's mouth with his tongue. God, he tasted so damn good...

Chris leaned into the embrace, the kiss. Wyatt's body against his own, the warm water caressing both their skin... he wanted this moment to last forever. But then Wyatt pulled away and turned of the water. He took a towel and dried Chris softly, almost caressing. Then he dried himself and left the shower, dragging his lover behind him.

They went over to their fluffy sofa where Wyatt lied down and pulled Chris with him as he captured his lips again in an overwhelming kiss.

"I love you... so much..." Chris finally muttered, when they parted for taking breath.

Wyatt smiled and whispered: "I love you, too."

Then he turned Chris on his back and started to kiss down his neck, to his shoulder and then to his chest... To Chris it seemed that Wyatt wanted to taste every little inch of him as he kissed and sucked on his skin wherever he found it. He couldn't even remember when his brother treated him like this the last time, this soft, this painfully slow...

"Wyatt... please..." he mumbled.

The blonde one smiled as he looked up to see into Chris' eyes: "Relax... Enjoy it baby." Then he returned his attention to Chris' body. While his fingers played with his lover's soft chest-hair, his lips finally found one of his nipples and he started caressing it with the tip of his tongue. He draw small circles around it, hearing Chris whimper in pleasure, before he sucked that little bit of flesh into his mouth. Chris moaned loudly as Wyatt did so. And the older one grinned at his lover before he gave the other nipple the same treatment.

The younger one meanwhile was already painfully heard and started to get impatient. "Wyatt please... Stop playing..." he whispered between his moans.

Wyatt looked up and grinned: "Not yet... Just relax and enjoy it, my love..." And while he said that his fingertips followed the line of hair that went from Chris navel down to his cock. But he stopped before he reached Chris' erection.

Instead he crawled up again and lifted Chris's legs to the younger once chest while he again kissed Chris deeply on his mouth.  
Panting Chris looked at Wyatt when he whispered: "Could you hold them up for me, baby?"

"What are you gonna do?" Chris asked

Wyatt smiled: "Just do it..." Then he crawled down again and started to leave soft kisses on Chris balls before he moved on to his ass.

He let his tongue dance around Chris's entrance before he slightly moved it into him.

Chris sucked in a deep breath as he felt Wyatt's tongue enter him. He had never felt something like this before, and it felt so amazing.

Wyatt noticed with a grin that Chris body had started to shiver slightly. So he moved his tongue into his lover for a second time... and a third... and a fourth...

"Oh God..." the younger one gasped as Wyatt's tongue-play became faster. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to take that.  
But then the older one stopped and turned his attention back to Chris cock. He winked at Chris before he took him into his mouth softly sucking on him. He orbed the lube to his hand when he felt Chris legs fall down on his shoulders. He then entered Chris with one finger first, making Chris beg for more.

Wyatt tongue played with the tip of Chris' cock when he pushed two more fingers into him, caressing his prostate with every move.

Then his lips again captured Chris erection, while he added a fourth finger to his game.

This new sensation was too much for Chris and he came instantly, screaming Wyatt's name. And his lover sucked him dry, he swallowed every little drop, while he kept his finger still inside of him, felling the contraction of Chris' muscles.

He didn't pull his fingers out of him until he felt Chris relax around him again. And then, when he finally did, Chris moaned at the loss.

Wyatt grinned as he sat up. Then he dragged Chris into a sitting position too and pulled him onto his lap. They both locked eyes and Wyatt searched the other one's green orbs for any kind of disagreement. And when he found nothing but pure longing he lifted Chris a little bit to lower him down on his own erection, to let himself enter him, slowly...

Chris's moans became deeper and louder again, when he felt Wyatt inside of him. There wasn't any pain, there was just pure pleasure. The heat he sent through his body was indescribable. And it streamed out from the point of connection through his whole body making him feel loved like only Wyatt could.

Wyatt observed Chris face as he slowly let him sank down on him, saw the pleasure in his features. He loved to see him like that... that was true love.

For a moment they just stayed like this, looking at each other with all the love they shared. Then Wyatt pulled Chris close to his chest as the heat he felt around his cock became almost unbearable. The younger one responded with claiming his lover's mouth with another deep kiss.

Slowly they both started to move as much as it was possible in this position. They moved as one, pushing against each other. First slowly, their movements quickly became faster, their connection deeper. Meanwhile Chris' again hard cock was rubbing against Wyatt's trained stomach while he hold him still close to his chest.

Minutes passed in which the passion and heat grew between them.

"Love you... so much..." Wyatt whispered before he began to suck on Chris's ear.

"Love... too..." was all that Chris could reply between his moans.

Then one of Wyatt's hands went down to Chris cock and started to caress him. The younger one felt the heat grow unbearable, almost painfully. Then with a scream of pleasure he came shooting his semen all over their chests and Wyatt's hand. And when the older one felt his lover's ass tighten around him he followed Chris immediately.

Shivering they held closely onto each other as wave after wave of pleasure went through them. Then, panting, Chris lied his head on Wyatt's shoulder as the older one leant back against the sofa.

"This was... perfect," Chris whispered exhausted.

Wyatt smiled: "I promised, didn't I?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "Love you," he mumbled sleepy, closing his eyes. And a few moments later he was fast asleep.

Wyatt smiled as he felt his lover's breathing calm down. He kissed his head and carefully lifted him a little to finally pull out of him.

Chris mumbled something but didn't wake up again.

So Wyatt laid him down on the sofa and cast a quick cleaning-spell, before he took out the blanket and lied down next to him. He covered them both and pulled Chris close as he gave him another kiss on his cheek and whispered: "Good night, Chris... sleep well."

The younger one seemed to sense this because he snuggled closer into his lover's arms. Wyatt smiled at his brother, before he closed his own eyes and finally let the sleep claim him.

-----------------

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 5:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas...


End file.
